


Slices: Four Drabbles

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Slices: Four Drabbles

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

[drabble](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/drabble)  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairings: Angelus/vamp!Xander, Darla/Spike, Angelus/Spike, The Master/Spike

Ratings: R to NC-17, depending

A/N: [](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/profile)[**kidcyclone**](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/) and I did a little drabble challenge tonight. Four drabbles for four pairings and we picked each other's pairings. This what I wrote. And yes, they are true drabbles and yes that was incredibly hard for wordy old me!

_   
**Slices: Four Drabbles**   
_

Angelus smiled cruelly as he watched Xander, the boy's lips wrapped ecstatically around his cherry red treat. He had such plans for the fledgling, so many toys to share with him, so many tricks to teach him.  Visions of Xander, stretched out in chains and bleeding, filled his eyes and haunted his dreams. He wanted to break the young vampire, leave him whimpering and begging for release from agony and then teach him to beg for the agony itself.

Xander looked up at Angelus, a familiar smirk on his face. Lapping lovingly at the popsicle, he said "Dream on, Deadboy".

Darla smiled secretively as she unrolled her stockings. She could feel him nearby somewhere, spying on her toilette. He did this more and more often, and she wondered if he thought he was being stealthy. He had to know she could smell his arousal, feel his presence in her blood.

She leaned back in her chair, spreading her legs and sliding two fingers through her moist slit. As her fingers glided over her aching pussy, she heard the gasp that, even now, he couldn't suppress.  Spike could play at being evil, but he was still a Mama's boy at heart.

  
Angelus could have wept at the sight of Spike, thin and bedraggled. After Darla and Drusilla had destroyed the Special Projects Division, they'd come for him. He'd surrendered, grateful to give up the fight, the pretense. He was damned and he knew it. So he wore his old name over his soul, and the longer he did, the more comfortable he became.

Spike had come back with Dru, thin and worn and oh so broken. After he pulled himself together, Angelus began to make plans. No regrets because regrets were for the living, and The Initiative would soon be dead.

"Ah yes," The Master purred. "This must be Drusilla's boy we've heard so much about".

Spike shivered, understanding now why Angelus despised the old vampire. The Master was oily and perverse, even for one of their kind. Drusilla nodded and stroked his hair, her fingers fluttering through his long locks.

"I'd heard a rumor that Angelus was responsible for his whelping," The Master said and Spike shook his head, remembering Angelus' instructions.

"He'll ask yer Sire," Angelus warned him. "And ye must say Drusilla, lad. If he finds out yer any of my getting, he'll take ye to spite me."


End file.
